Idée Fixe
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter xover one-shots, Installation 3: Bruce Wayne/The Batman, Batman Begins/The Dark Knight: In which Bruce explains and finds he likes the taste of Firewhiskey...
1. Bruce Wayne, The Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bruce Wayne

_Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_

* * *

This happened _every damn day._

"Mr. Wayne," Harry Potter, or rather Harrison Black for the undercover assignment he had been tasked to, said sharply, and he frowned with irritation when he didn't get a response other than low masculine groan, "Mr. Wayne!"

Hazel eyes finally snapped opened and the promiscuous woman sitting on Wayne's lap glared at him when the billionaire pushed her away from his neck, where she had been leaving open-mouthed kisses, "Ah, Mr. Black! What can I do for you?" He asked casually, as if Harry hadn't just interrupted an inappropriate scene for the office.

"Lucius Fox is requesting your presence down in the Applied Sciences Department," Harry stated, masking his irritation quite well with a blank tone, "I need to escort you down there." He pointedly ignored the woman who was now openly sneering at him for interrupting.

Bruce Wayne nodded, throwing the woman a charming smile, "We'll finish this later," He said in a low tone and the woman let out a whiny moan, rubbing herself suggestively against Bruce, "Miss Gabrielle." His voice grew stern and the woman huffed, but reluctantly got off his lap and tried to adjust her top where her breasts were practically spilling out of.

Harry didn't bother to react when the woman stomped past him, her hair and clothes still in a disarray, "You British fag!" She snarled, trying to insult him.

"No thanks, had a drag outside already." Harry couldn't help to say in an amused mocking voice, and not surprisingly, she didn't get the British slang of it.

Wayne, however, did seem to understand it and Harry looked at his employer with a dry look when Wayne slapped him friendly-like on the shoulder, "Mr. Black, you don't need to accompany me," He said with that charming smile, "It's only the Applied Science Department."

"I was hired as your bodyguard," Harry stated, "To do my job properly, I need to be with you everywhere you go." He said, rather uncomfortable when Wayne pulled him close to his side by wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I hired you so you could keep the overzealous paparazzi away when I step outside," Wayne smiled, "There's no need for you to be this serious about your job."

"Constant vigilance," Harry replied, knowing he had to keep his guard up for anything these days. The fact was that he was only undercover as Wayne's bodyguard because there had been a reliable rumour that an escaped Death Eater was apparently working at Wayne Enterprises, "You are a target for those who would like to kidnap you for ransom."

"I can see why the UKSF sent me you," He glanced up and down Harry's lean figure with an appreciative eye, "I can say with confidence that I feel much safer with you around, Mr. Black." He murmured.

"No problem," Harry said, a bit uncomfortably with Wayne's sudden behaviour change, "That is what my job is, to make sure you are comfortable in every aspect of your life."

He would regret those particular words.

They were in the elevator now, where no prying eyes could spy on them and that was probably why Wayne deemed to safe enough to abruptly pin him against the wall, staring down heatedly into Harry's surprised green eyes, "Comfortable in every aspect, hmm?" Wayne repeated with that low husky tone that would have women rubbing their thighs together, "Tell me what exactly you mean by that, Mr. Black."

Harry forced his hand to retreat from his pocket where his wand was located, "I think you are mistaken," He said, trying to keep his voice blank, "I am not a woman, Mr. Wayne." He said in a slightly hardened tone, slightly insulted actually.

"Haven't you noticed it by now?" Bruce asked with a quiet amusement and caressed Harry's cheek quickly before Harry could react, "About the women?"

Of course he had noticed, he couldn't miss any small details because of his job as an Auror.

The women that Bruce Wayne now 'dated' were all similar in the fact that they all possessed black hair and vivid green eyes much like his own. It had started not too long after he had started working for Wayne and Harry had wanted to think that it was a coincidence and nothing more.

"I've got to keep up some appearances," Bruce shrugged, "The media would be in a frenzy if they found out that Gotham's billionaire playboy is actually fixed on his own bodyguard – a _male _one at that."

"Merlin's beard!" Harry couldn't hide his flustered tone because everything in Wayne's face screamed he was telling the truth, "I'm a divorced bloke!" It was the truth after all, "I have three little buggers of my own!"

Wayne, if he were surprised, didn't show it, "You are available and that's all that matters to me," He smiled that irritating charming smile, "So, what do you say, Mr. Black? Are you free for dinner tonight?" It really wasn't like he had a choice.

He couldn't get unprofessional in this mission, "It can only be strictly as associates," Harry said firmly, still not too sure how to react to this situation, "That's it."

Bruce's smile turned victorious, "Sure," He leaned away, giving Harry his personal space back, "But you can relax. I doubt anything will happen, with that Batman character running around and all." It didn't escape Harry's notice the sly smirk on his handsome face. The proceeding awkward silence, on Harry's side at least, was finally broken by Wayne.

"Three kids, hmm? I'd like to meet them."

The mission had strangely gotten a little more complicated...


	2. The Batman, The Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Batman

_Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_

* * *

Harry was uncomfortable.

He was very uncomfortable, but surprisingly, it was not because Bruce Wayne was sitting across from him in a very fancy and expensive restaurant, but that many people were staring bluntly at them.

"I was hired to keep the reporters away from you," Harry lowered his head and voice, "This is accomplishing the very opposite if you haven't realised!" He hissed with grit teeth.

Bruce gave him an amused smile, "This is simply dinner between associates," He raised a glass of wine to his lips, "Nothing more, as you made quite clear, Mr. Black."

"Somehow, I doubt you," Harry sighed, taking a moment to clear his thoughts away and the worry they were causing him, "If this is just between associates, then why is everyone so interested in staring at us?"

"Two handsome men alone and dining together," Bruce smirked at Harry's irritated expression, "What must they think?" He set his wine down, "Especially if Bruce Wayne is the one dining with only another man."

"So are we going to see in the headlines that you're homosexual tomorrow?" Harry shook his head, "If you knew that, then why did we come here?"

Bruce shrugged, "I've kept up my appearance for long enough now," He said, staring at Harry with half-lidded hazel eyes, "Why can't Gotham City know that I'm very fond of my male bodyguard?"

"Because we are not an actual couple!" Harry answered with exasperation, not too sure why his employer was even interested in him to begin with.

It's not like Wayne knew of his Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-You-Know-Who status.

Harry widened his eyes at thought, cutting into his steak with a little more force that was necessary, _'He doesn't know,' _He glanced up to Bruce, but then quickly glanced away before his boss could catch him in the act, _'He doesn't know about me.'_

And that meant that Bruce could only be interested in _him _and not his famous status like many were back in the United Kingdom.

The thought had his heart beating just a little quicker.

"Mr. Black?" Bruce asked, noticing how quiet Harry had suddenly become, "Are you all right?"

Harry let out a silent breath, "Call me Harrison," He said in a quiet tone, "You can call me Harrison." It might not be his actual name, but it's not like he could just go and blow his cover just like that.

Bruce smiled and his hand was on top of Harry's and gone before he could even react, "All right, Harrison, you can call me Bruce."

"I think I will just stick to calling you Mr. Wayne." Harry said, his hand no longer on the table, but clenched tightly at his side. He couldn't help but to notice that the spot where Bruce had touched him was warm.

Bruce's smiled widened and he chuckled in what seemed like affection, "I forget we're still just 'acquaintances'." He said teasingly.

And then everything abruptly went chaotic.

Harry mentally cursed, his hand immediately going for his pocket to his wand when gunshots rang throughout the restaurant and he vaguely heard a demanding voice shout out.

"None of you move or I'll blow your fucking brains out! This is a hold up!"

_'At a restaurant?' _Harry thought, eyes quickly darting towards the threat and he spotted at least six men dressed in... clown masks? _'I shouldn't be so surprised.' _After all, the Death Eaters wore masks that weren't much better.

No one seemed to hear the lead man's threat because everyone was too caught up in fear and panic. People were everywhere, trying to escape the building while knocking into tables, other people, and whatever else that stood in their way.

_'Bloody hell!' _Harry's second response was to grab the gun from his belt; the one he had been forced to learn how to use because he had been assigned an undercover job to protect a Muggle, so he couldn't exactly use his wand unless there was absolutely no other choice.

He had taken his eyes off Bruce for only a moment to size up the threat, but it was a moment long enough for Bruce to disappear with the chaotic crowd, _'Fuck, where is he?!'_

Well, if he took out the threats now, Bruce would be safe.

Gunshots were fired everywhere and Harry had to physically push his way through the panicking people and ignore the terrified screams to get closer to the six clown-masked men.

"Find Wayne! I know he's here tonight!"

He had to take them out now.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand, moving forward and preparing to immobolise them using a spell under the the cover of the chaotic scene. He wanted to get out of this situation with as little harm as possible and if he used his gun, he could potentially shoot an innocent person.

"I told you to find Way–!"

Harry stopped, rather surprised to see a large dark figure seemingly come from nowhere and punch the leader clown straight in the face, knocking him out with one blow.

The Batman.

Harry hadn't seen him in person before and he was stunned to even see such a thing.

"It's him! It's Batman! Shoot him!"

He could hear the other five men cry, firing their guns at their target. But the bullets didn't seem to phase Batman and he moved quickly for his large size to take out another two clowns in skilled manoeuvres that even had him in awe.

_'Protective gear? Kevlar?' _Harry frowned, but didn't think too much of it and raised his wand. The other three men were on the ground unconscious a second later with his nonverbal stunning spell and the threat was now dealt with.

He didn't notice the hazel eyes staring at him from behind a black bat-like mask.

_'Where in the bloody hell is Bruce?' _Harry thought, seeing that the scene was still a bit chaotic, though most of the people seemed a bit calmer after they spotted the Batman and realised no more shots were being fired. He was about to move throughout the crowd when a gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

Harry quickly turned, a bit taken back when he noticed it was Batman standing behind him, "Oh, err– good job, mate," He said awkwardly, "You saved everyone here."

"I only took out two," Batman said in a low gravelly tone, "But I did see you," He stated and Harry suddenly felt nervous, "You did something – something I can't explain."

"No, I didn't do anything," Harry argued, "I'm not sure what you saw, but I need to find someone." He pushed away the gloved hand from his shoulder and attempted to move again.

However, to his irritation, Batman grabbed him again.

"You don't have to tell me now," Batman said and Harry turned and widened his eyes when the vigilante smiled and his gravelly voice turned smooth and low, "But I would like to know in the future, Harrison."

"B-Bruce!?"

* * *

Suggestions considered and highly appreciated!


	3. Bruce Wayne x Batman, The Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bruce Wayne/The Batman

_Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_

* * *

"I don't understand."

They stared at each other, one in slight agitation and the other in a subtle amusement, "What is it that you don't understand?" Bruce asked, "I'm not sure if I can make it any clearer than I already have."

"Why did you even bother to hire me?" Harry asked, brushing a hand through his unruly hair in frustration, "You made it quite obvious tonight that you are able to handle yourself just fine."

"I can't exactly use any of my skills to keep the paparazzi away," Bruce shrugged, "One might become too curious and ask why a playboy billionaire knows various forms of martial arts."

"_Why _do you know various forms of martial arts?" Harry asked, absently crossing his arms over his chest, "And why do you dress as... as a bloody bat of all things!?"

Bruce sighed, leaning back on the expensive leather couch, "I wanted revenge ," He admitted, lowering his eyes from Harry's gaze, "I was weak, so I travelled the world to learn about the criminal world," He could still remember his confrontation with Falcone as clear as glass, "This city was rotten to the core, even more so then it is now. I wanted to change that."

"That doesn't explain the whole bat persona," Harry frowned, "I understand the vigilante bit, but why do you feel the need to dress as a bat?" If he didn't know better, he would have said Wayne was a nutter.

"Bats scare me," Bruce smiled at the man across from him, "Why shouldn't the criminals of Gotham know my fear as well?"

Harry stared at his employer, really unsure what to even say or ask, "This complicates things," He finally said after a few moments of silence, "My job is to protect you. How am I supposed to do that if you're flying around at night fighting shady blokes?"

"Do you worry about my safety that much?" Bruce's smile widened and he placed a hand on his heart, "I am quite touched, Harrison."

Harry flushed against his will at the pleasant and fond expression his boss sent him, "You hired me and I do my job." Well, he was just glad that his voice didn't waver or crack.

"I appreciate it," Bruce nodded his head, recalling what had happened at the restaurant, "Harrison, earlier tonight–"

"Nothing happened," Harry said quickly, too quickly and he cursed himself mentally, "I just... can't say anything." He admitted, feeling a bit guilty for reasons he didn't know because he couldn't tell Bruce just what he was.

"I'm fine with that," Bruce's normal charming smile was back on his face and Harry swiftly looked away, feeling his heartbeat begin to hammer within his chest, "I know there's much in the world that I know nothing of; things that I have yet to uncover."

"For you, it might not be best if it stays that way," Harry murmured, thinking of the scattered Death Eaters still about and what they could potentially do to Bruce for revenge and in the name of their Dark Lord, "But I can't tell you."

Bruce didn't seem too disappointed with the lack of information, "Would you like a drink, Harrison?" He asked, "Tea? Ale?"

Harry let out a sigh, allowing his body to relax, "I would," He glanced up and his lips turned upwards as he felt a mischievous streak run through him that he hadn't felt since his Hogwarts days, "I have a bottle of whiskey and I can say it's bloody brilliant."

Bruce raised his brows and he smirked, "If you say so, then it must be good." He stayed put as Harry quickly moved to his given quarters, grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey from his meagre belongings that he had brought with him.

"Try this," Harry said, placing the bottle on the sleek coffee table between them, "You can drink from the bottle. There's no need to bother Alfred anymore tonight." He seriously felt for the butler, especially since he had to worry if Bruce would even come home alive every night he went out as Batman.

"Whiskey?" Bruce observed the bottle, before taking a sip and seemed a little surprised, but satisfied at the burning sensation it caused, "Ogden's Old Firewhiskey?" He glanced at the name, "Peculiar."

"You will never come across something like this," Harry smirked, watching as his boss took another swig of the Firewhiskey, "I can say that much."

"Another secret of yours?" Bruce smile, knowing he was more than likely drinking it a little too quickly, but he found he was quite fond of the taste and the feeling it provided.

The silence was rather comfortable and the bottle of Firewhiskey was already half gone before Harry stood up, "It's getting late. You should start to nod off."

"Thank you for this, Harrison." Bruce stood up as well and if Harry wasn't as observant as he was trained to be, he would not have noticed the slight stumble of his boss' footing.

Harry watched as Bruce moved towards him, ready to steady him should he have stumbled again. He didn't expect for the billionaire to place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze, "Mr. Wayne?"

"Sorry for this, Harrison." Bruce murmured and while he was not shy in the very least, he found that he felt much bolder than usual and could only chalk it up to his bodyguard's whiskey.

And in his boldness, he kissed Harry...

* * *

Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
